


Untitled

by theinsaneeraser



Category: Pan Am
Genre: AU, Drunkenness, F/F, Femslash, Foursome, Foursome - F/F/F/F, Incest, Multi, Schmoop, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-27
Updated: 2012-02-27
Packaged: 2017-10-31 19:40:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/347677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theinsaneeraser/pseuds/theinsaneeraser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drunken fun times in Greece.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first Pan Am fic, and it takes place at a random time during the timeline, and yes Jasmine, they are in Greece. There is no sex though and I suck at endings...

They aren't sure exactly how things got this bad. Maybe it started when they decided a trek along the Pineios river was a good idea , or maybe it was when the Tequila came out. Maybe it was both, maybe it was neither. All they knew for sure was that there was that clothes were being removed, shirts and jacket's discarded without fear of dirt or grass stains.

Kate let out a chuckling laugh as Colette's tongue tickled her navel, licking it's way up the salt. She let out a gasp as teeth nipped skin between the valley of her breasts. She was glad her friend took the lime from her mouth, between her laughter and body trembles, it was about to land in the dirt. She was surprised by the kissed that followed the lime, but she accepted it without complaint and when it pulled apart, Colette's cheeks were rosy and she had this shy smile on her face that caused her to duck her head.

It was kind of cute.

Laura was a little more hesitant. Maggie was laying out, laughing, which made the Tequila start to slide down the sides of her stomach. She quickly leans down to lick the liquid up, leading to Maggie's belly button, where she sucked up the rest. She almost choked on the alcohol as Maggie squirmed under her. She quickly licked the line of salt, taking the lime from her partner's mouth and laughing as Maggie sat up.

"Time to switch!" Maggie called out and gently pushed Colette down.

Laura flushed a little as she looked over to Kate, but she let her sister lay her back; it was just harmless fun, right?

No, they weren't sure exactly how it happened, or what started it. But when they wake up in the morning, naked and tangled together, I'm sure they're going to regret not remembering. 


End file.
